In the Lion's Den
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. When Caroline Forbes moves to New Orleans, she doesn't expect anything to happen. Then, she witnesses a murder and is taken to meet the vampire mob boss Klaus Mikaelson, who offers to put her under his protection. She is afraid of him at first, but will fear turn to love?
1. Chapter 1

**In the Lion's Den**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Okay, the original idea I had for this story, which was Caroline tagging along with Klaus after 3x05, wasn't working, so I came up with a different idea. It's still Klaroline, and it's still an AU. The plot is this: Caroline Forbes witnesses a murder in the French Quarter one night and the next day, she is summoned to the home of vampire mob boss Niklaus Mikaelson. She is afraid of him at first, but will fear turn to love?**_

**Chapter 1**

_French Quarter, New Orleans, Louisiana..._

**T**he bright lights of the city seemed to rival the stars as Caroline Forbes walked through the streets that night. She had moved to New Orleans nearly a month ago, just to get away from the small town life that she was living in Mystic Falls, a life that had been planned for her since the beginning. Hell, even her loser boyfriend, Tyler, had everything mapped out for them, which was why she broke up with him soon after they graduated from college. She wanted a fresh start in a new city, where nobody knew her and she didn't know anybody.

It was while she was walking around that Caroline heard something coming from across the street. Curious, she looked over and saw a woman beckoning her toward a table she was sitting at. _Funny, what could this lady possibly want from me?_ Her curiosity getting the better of her, Caroline approached the table and sat in a chair across from the woman.

"I, uh, saw that you were calling me. Is there something I can do for you?"

The woman smiled at her. "Actually, cher, I have something I can do for you. I can read your fortune." She saw her reach into her purse. "No, no, this is free of charge, mostly because I see something special about you."

"Huh? Something special about me?" Caroline was confused. How could this woman see something special about her? _Relax, Caroline, she probably says that about everyone. You might as well indulge her. After all, she probably has a family that she's supporting through this._

"Yes," said the woman. "If you'd let me, I'll tell you what I see in your future."

Caroline hesitated for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The woman then brought out a crystal ball and waved her hands over it. Caroline watched her, curious about what she had to say about her future, even if in the back of her mind, she thought it was bullshit. The woman then gasped suddenly and Caroline gave her a worried look.

"What happened?" she said. "What do you see?"

"You are going to meet a dark man," said the woman. "He is well respected around these parts, almost like a King. Matter of fact, he is a King, and you're going to become his Queen."

Caroline blinked. "I'm going to meet a dark man who is also a King? How's that supposed to happen? I mean, I like the fact that he's well respected and everything, but I doubt that I'll meet anyone like that. That's a little too weird for my tastes."

"The crystal ball doesn't lie, child," said the woman. "You're going to meet him after you see something you're not supposed to see."

"See something I'm not supposed to see?" said Caroline. "Like an illicit sex act or something?"

"That I cannot tell you," said the woman. "The only thing I can tell you is that once you see it, that is when you'll meet the dark man." She then took out what looked like a fancy necklace. "Here, keep this with you."

Caroline scowled at it. "What is it?"

"It's an amulet. It's said to have very magical properties."

"Magical properties?" said Caroline. "With all due respect, ma'am, I don't believe in magic. True, this city practically worships the dead, but I'm not really a believer."

"You say that now, but your views will change when you meet the dark man," said the woman. "He'll make you a believer out of you, no matter how much you try to resist." She gave her the amulet. "Take it with you and whatever you do, be careful. There are treacherous people that wander the Quarter at night."

Although she didn't quite believe the woman, Caroline took her at her word and took the amulet from her, walking away from the table. What the hell did any of that mean? She would see something she wasn't supposed to see, and then she'd meet a dark man that was a King and make her a Queen after making her believe in magic and whatnot? It all seemed very far fetched and unlikely.

No sooner did she leave the fortune teller's table than Caroline heard something coming from an alley on Bourbon Street. She followed the sound until she came to the entrance of the alley and saw a girl about her age who looked like she was...being drained of her blood. What the hell? Caroline tried to tell herself that this was not real, and that it was all in her head, but it looked very real.

Caroline wanted to run, but she couldn't move even a little bit. She saw the victim take her last breath and that was when she finally ran away from the scene, hoping that whoever, or _whatever_, it was that killed the innocent girl didn't see her.

_Caroline's House – Later..._

Caroline was out of breath by the time she got home. Did she...actually see what she thought she saw? And was the woman she spoke to earlier telling the truth about seeing something she wasn't supposed to see?

However, she didn't time to figure it out because she heard a knock at the door as soon as she locked it. That's strange, who would be showing up at this hour? Caroline looked through the peep hole and said, "Who is it?"

"A messenger from a very concerned friend," came the reply. "Could you open the door?"

Not sure what this was about, Caroline slowly opened the door and saw a man with short, black hair and blue eyes dressed in business attire. Truth be told, he was kind of hot. "You'll have to excuse me if I don't exactly trust you. How do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

"I can assure you, Caroline, that my boss has nothing but the best intentions for you."

"Wait, how the hell do you know my name?" said Caroline. "More importantly, how does your boss know my name?"

The dark-haired man smiled at her. "All will be made clear soon." He took her hand, but not forcefully. "Come with me, I'll take you to my boss. You'll be much safer with him than here by yourself."

Although Caroline still had no reason to trust this guy, she was curious about this 'boss' he kept talking about. Without a word, she followed him out to the car that was parked outside her house. She still said nothing as they drove away and it wasn't until they were away from her house that Caroline decided to say something.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled at her. "I'm Damon Salvatore, a very close associate to Klaus Mikaelson. He's been watching you since you arrived here in New Orleans and therefore, he wishes to place you under his personal protection."

"Protection?" said Caroline. "Why? From what?"

"That I can't tell you," said Damon. "You're going to have to ask Klaus that yourself when you're face to face with him."

Caroline nodded. She didn't know who this Klaus person was, but something told her that pretty soon, she was going to find out who he was, and if what the fortune teller had been right about what she told her earlier.

_**Note: Yeah, a bit of a long intro to a new story. As I said, it's a new imagining of a old idea. Oh, and Caroline is human in this story, in case you're wondering. Enjoy, guys!**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Caroline gets her fortune told by a mysterious, witnesses a murder, and receives a visitor from Damon Salvatore, who tells her about his boss, Klaus Mikaelson.**_

_**All right, seven reviews, that's AWESOME! Okay, I'm going to update now! No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion, Garden District – Later..._

**C**aroline didn't know what to think when the car pulled up at an ultra fancy house in the Garden District. Whoever this Klaus guy was, he seemed to be pretty well off. Either that or he came into money recently. Whatever the reason, the place was nice and it was definitely fit for a King. Damon noticed that she was in awe of the property as they stepped out of the car and smiled at her.

"You like it?"

Caroline nodded. "Oh, yeah, definitely. I've never been to the Garden District before, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm a little...overwhelmed."

"It's quite all right," said Damon. "This is new for you, but you'll get used to it in time." He cleared his throat. "Come on, let's go inside before Klaus starts wondering where we've gotten to."

Caroline followed after him, still a bit overwhelmed by how magnificent the property was. In fact, she felt a bit small, as though she didn't really fit in. Damon looked over his shoulder as they walked further into the mansion, watching her as she looked around at the décor. She was definitely beautiful, and he could see why Klaus would take such an interest in her.

Before long, they arrived at a pair of French doors that looked like they led into a study of some kind. Damon opened them and then looked at Caroline. "Wait here. I'll announce you."

"Announce me?" she replied. "Doesn't he know I'm here? You told me that he told you to fetch me."

"He did, and he does," said Damon. "It's just a formality."

Caroline sighed, knowing that since she was here in Klaus' home, she had to play by his rules, even if she didn't particularly like them. "All right, I'll wait here. Just...go do your formality."

Damon laughed slightly and walked into the study, closing the doors behind him. Upon entry, he saw his employer sitting at a large oak desk, a glass of wine in front of him. The younger man cleared his throat, getting his attention.

"Miss Forbes is here, Klaus."

Klaus looked at him. "Thank you, Damon. Show her in." Before Damon left again, he added, "Oh, and be sure to tell the others that under no circumstances are we to be disturbed. If anything comes up, deal with it."

Damon nodded and left the room, opening the doors to see that Caroline was waiting, just like she had promised. He motioned for her to follow him into the room. Caroline was just as much in awe of it as she had been with the rest of the mansion. Shit, Klaus sure knew how to live, didn't he? It made the place she lived in on St. Charles seem like a shed. She was so much in awe that she didn't even notice Damon leaving or Klaus looking at her until she heard him clearing his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "The décor of your mansion is so impressive and I can't help but look at it."

"Don't apologize, love," said Klaus. "You are perfectly welcome to look around." He smiled. "My apologies for having you leave your home at this ungodly hour, but after the murder on Bourbon Street, I couldn't risk you being murdered in your home."

"You know about that?" Her eyes widened. "Did you..."

"Did I do it?" said Klaus. "If I did, would I have wanted to protect you?" He detected some fear coming off her. "You're afraid of me. Why?"

"How could I not be?" said Caroline. "I just saw some innocent woman drained of her blood, even if I didn't exactly see _how_ she was drained. And now, I'm standing here in the middle of a room in a strange yet beautiful, talking to a man I've only known for what, a minute? I know nothing about you, Klaus, so you'll have to forgive me if that does freak me out a bit."

"You saw her die and yet you didn't see _how_ she died?"

"No, I didn't," said Caroline. "I saw her blood oozing from a wound on her neck."

"That, dear girl, should've given you a clue," said Klaus. "Think, what would attack a person and drain them of their blood?"

"Vampires," said Caroline. "But, that's ridiculous. I mean, vampires don't exist, except in movies and books."

"That's where you're wrong, Caroline," said Klaus. "Vampires are _very_ real. In fact, this house is inhabited by them. My associate, Damon, whom you've met, is a vampire himself. He's over a hundred and seventy years old."

Caroline's heart hammered. "What? But, that's impossible." She eyed him curiously. "If Damon is a vampire, what does that make you?"

Klaus didn't give her a verbal reply. Instead, he closed his eyes and when he opened them, they turned a demonic black and when he opened his mouth, Caroline saw that he had fangs. Scared out of her mind, she screamed and in her haste to run, she tripped and fell on the floor. Klaus retracted his fangs and got up out of his chair, going over to her and helping her to her feet. He sensed a very strong wave of fear flowing through after his demonstration.

"Caroline, you have nothing to fear from me. I won't hurt you, you have my word. I want to protect you."

"From what?"

"The evil vampires like the ones who killed that woman in the alley," he replied. "I also want to protect you from the other things, such as werewolves and witches." He noticed the amulet she was wearing. "I can see that you already encountered a witch."

"A witch?" said Caroline. "I thought she was just a fortune teller?"

"Sophie Deveraux is no mere fortune teller, love," said Klaus. "She's a witch." Curiously, he added, "What did she tell you when she gave you the amulet?"

"She...She said it had magical properties, but I didn't believe her."

"Not a lot of people do, even though New Orleans practically worships the supernatural," said Klaus. "In fact, it's just as much a religion as Catholicism."

Caroline felt her head spinning. She still couldn't get over the fact that Klaus was a vampire. "Those vampires who killed that girl, who were they working for?"

"Someone I once called my friend," said Klaus. "His name is Marcel, and he likes killing humans for sport. No doubt he'll be targeting you because you saw his men kill their latest victim. That's why I had you come here. As long as Marcel is out there, you're not safe, especially not at your home. If you're here with me, I'll be able to protect you."

"If Marcel wanted me dead, he would've killed me already," said Caroline. "How is it that I'm still alive?"

"That's a good question," said Klaus. "But, I'm not about to have you risk your life to know the answer." He gently took her hand in his. "I know that you're scared, but I promise you, you're safe here. I won't hurt you, and neither will the vampires I lead."

Caroline said nothing to that, just nodded. This was certainly a lot to take in at once. Finally, she said, "If it's all right with you, I think I'd like to go to bed."

"Of course," said Klaus. "It's been a long night and you need your rest." He gave her his arm. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

Caroline hesitated, but then, she slipped her hand into the crook of Klaus' arm and let him lead her out of the study and up the grand staircase of the mansion. When they reached the top flight, Caroline looked at the doors that were lined up on either side of the corridor, like a hotel. They reached a room toward the end of the hall.

"This is your room," he said. "It's right across the hall from mine. That way, I won't have far to come to you if you need me." He opened the door and led her inside, noticing that she was looking around at how elaborately it was decorated. "Is it to your liking?"'

"Yes, it's very nice, thank you," she replied. "It looks like a room fit for a Queen."

The second she said that, she remembered what Sophie had said to her:

"_You will meet a dark man. He's very well respected around here, like a King. In fact, he is a King, and he'll make you his Queen."_

Shit, just about everything about that fortune was correct. She had seen something she wasn't supposed to see (the murder) and she had met the dark man that was also a King (Klaus). Caroline then felt lightheaded and fainted. Thankfully, Klaus caught her before she hit the floor and carried her over to the bed, where he pulled back the covers, laid her down, and covered her up, kissing her cheek.

"Good night, Caroline," he whispered as he ran his finger down the same cheek he had just kissed. "Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning."

Kissing her cheek one more time, he left the room, turning out the light and closing the door.

_**Note: Yes, folks, our leads have met. Don't worry, there will be a romance here eventually. I'm pacing myself for the time being. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Caroline meets Klaus face to face and learns the truth about what she saw in the alley.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews! No spoilers, just read and find out what I'm going to do.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion, Garden District – Next Day..._

**H**er eyes twitched and her heart hammered as Caroline tossed and turned in her bed, groaning until she finally forced herself to wake up, gasping as she sat up. As she calmed herself down, she took a moment to survey the room she was in. She hadn't been dreaming after all, she was in fact here in Klaus' mansion, in the room he had given her. Even if the place was for real, she still couldn't get over the fact that he was a vampire, and so was Damon. She also couldn't shake the fact that Sophie Deveraux, the woman she met in the Quarter, was a witch. What the hell did she get herself into? She thought that New Orleans would be different, but it never occurred to her just how different it actually was.

Once she had calmed down a bit, Caroline looked toward the bedside table, where she saw a vase that contained a dozen red roses with baby's breath. _My favorite flowers,_ she thought. _But, how did Klaus know that I liked roses?_

While she was figuring that out, she then saw an envelope standing up against the vase with her name on it in elegant cursive. Curious as to what it said, she picked up the envelope and gently opened it to discover a piece of paper inside. She took it out and unfolded it to reveal a letter from Klaus:

"_Caroline,_

_Last night was difficult for you, and I understand why you were so afraid of me. But, I give you my word that no harm will come to you. I want you to trust me, Caroline, even if trust is something that you can't give me at the moment. In time, though, I hope that things will be better._

_I left you some flowers, because I thought you'd enjoy their sweet scent and that you'll know that I have nothing but good intentions for you. The mansion is your home now, so you may explore whichever room you wish, including mine, if you're so bold._

_Don't be afraid of me, Caroline, that's all I ask._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus._

_P.S. If you'll look in the closet, you'll see that I have given you a new wardrobe."_

Caroline raised a curious eyebrow at that and, getting up out of the bed, she went over to the closet, opened it, and saw that Klaus had indeed given her new dresses to wear. How the hell did he know her size? Oh, this was too much. She was still looking at them when she heard a knock at the door.

"Y..Yes?"

Caroline turned around to see a pretty brunette standing there. "Good morning, Miss Caroline. I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm Elena, Damon's wife. I heard a lot about you and I wanted to meet you personally."

"Hi," the blonde replied. "I'm sorry if I seem a little bewildered. I just found out some...interesting things last night and it's still sticking with me."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, Klaus tends to be upfront with people. Though, in your case, it was a little _too _upfront." She smiled. "I see you discovered your new clothes. Klaus wanted you to have nothing but the best now that you're going to living here with him."

Caroline blinked. "Elena, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes, Caroline, I'm a vampire," the brunette said with a nod. "Damon turned me just before we were married. Granted, it took a little getting used to, but I learned to love it over time."

"I didn't mean to sound like I was prying or anything, I was just curious," said Caroline. "Klaus said that everyone here was a vampire." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't know why this happened to me. I've been here a month and I witnessed a murder that was orchestrated by someone named Marcel."

Elena nodded. "Someone up there must really like you. Otherwise, you would've suffered that poor woman's fate." She sighed when she saw the look on Caroline's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"No, it's fine," said Caroline. "I'm a little overwhelmed, that's all."

Elena nodded again. "I understand." She went to leave the room, but turned around and said, "Oh, and Klaus would like to see you downstairs. He had the staff prepare breakfast for you. Don't worry, it's not blood, it's actual food."

Caroline nodded as she watched the brunette vampire leave. She looked through the closet and picked out a rather lovely sleeveless blue dress that reached to her knees, hanging it on the hook while she went to the adjacent bathroom to shower.

_Later on..._

Caroline let out a deep exhale as she walked downstairs. She didn't know what kind of food Elena said would be laid out for her, but her curiosity was most definitely pigued. As she approached the dining room, she smelled something delicious, which got even more delicious with every step she took. She reached the room and saw a lovely spread, which consisted of eggs, pancakes, waffles, French toast, and every other food you would find at a continental breakfast.

She grabbed a plate and filled it with some eggs, two pancakes, some bacon, and sausage. Klaus stood nearby and watched her as she filled her plate. The poor girl must really have been hungry, especially after the hell she experienced last night. He remained silent as he watched her, not wanting to say anything. He waited until she was finished with selecting and had taken a seat at the table before approaching her.

"Is this to your liking, love?"

His question startled her a bit, but Caroline nodded. "It's very nice." Curiously, she added, "Why are you doing all this, Klaus? You barely know me and yet, you're going out of your way to be nice to me."

"I'm making you feel welcome," he replied. "What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't make sure that a lady is comfortable?" He cleared his throat. "Did you like the flowers I left for you?"

"They were beautiful, thank you," said Caroline, taking a few bites of her food. "Roses are my favorite."

"Which was precisely why I chose them," said Klaus. "I'll be sure to give you new ones when the current ones wilt." He smiled. "So, I was thinking that maybe I could show you around the mansion. That way, you'll be more comfortable with it, since it's your home now."

"You said that in the letter you left," said Caroline. "Well, if showing me around is what you want, then I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Klaus nodded and after she was finished with her breakfast, he gave her his arm, which she took and they went off to begin the tour.

_**Note: I know, I know, cliffhanger. Next chapter will have the tour, and some Klaroline bonding. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Caroline meets Damon's wife, Elena, and Klaus offers to take her on a tour of his mansion.**_

_**Thank you so much for the great reviews! You guys are the best!**_

**C**aroline kept a firm grip on Klaus' arm as he led her through the mansion, showing her all the artifacts that he had collected over the centuries. She couldn't help but be fascinated by them, not to mention curious as to how he came to have them when a majority of them belonged in museums. However, she decided not to ask, not sure what kind of answer she would receive. After all, Klaus might be a man who liked to keep things private, including how he acquired the artifacts in his collection.

Klaus noticed that she had been quiet and looked at her. "Something troubles you, love?"

His question brought her out of her reverie and Caroline met his gaze. "I'm that obvious, huh?"

"Well, you've been rather quiet since we started the tour. I was beginning to think that maybe you weren't enjoying yourself."

"Oh, I am enjoying myself," said Caroline. "It's just...I'm curious as to how you have the things in your collection, when a great deal of them should be in museums. Are they copies?"

"The ones in the museums are the copies," said Klaus. "The ones in my collection are the originals."

"Seriously?" said Caroline. "All of this...the stuff I'm looking at..."

Klaus nodded. "Yes, love, seriously." He chuckled. "My word, you are a curious little thing, aren't you?" He then got an idea. "I think I may have something that will positively delight you."

Caroline was about to ask what he meant when he led them to what looked like a large shed out in the back of the mansion, in the middle of the garden. Once they got there, Caroline gazed at the doors to the shed and then looked at Klaus.

"_This_ is what will positively delight me? A shed? Klaus, why the hell are you showing me a shed? I've seen plenty of these back home."

"Ah, there's where you're wrong, Caroline," he replied. "It's not the shed itself that I wanted to show you. It's what's _inside_ the shed that I wanted to show you." He smiled. "But, first , you need to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" said Caroline. "Why?"

"You'll ruin the surprise if you don't," said Klaus. "Now, come on, close your eyes."

Caroline glared at him and sighed, deciding that she had no choice but to play along with whatever he was planning. She closed her eyes, not really sure what to expect. Once her eyes were closed, Klaus unlocked the doors to the shed and returned to her side, whispering to her, "All right, open your eyes."

Caroline opened her eyes and gasped when she saw what was inside the shed: a collection of paintings, all on canvases of various sizes and of different subjects. She had seen art before, but not quite like what she was looking at right now. Klaus smiled as he noticed her reaction to the paintings. She obviously liked what she was seeing, which meant that he had finally met someone who appreciated his work.

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it," she replied. "It's all very beautiful." She looked at him. "Did you do all these?"

"I did, actually," said Klaus. "Art is a passion of mine. Ever since I was a boy, I was fascinated by the world and all of its beauty. I've sold quite a number of them to museums and galleries that offered handsome amounts of money for them. In fact, one of my landscapes is hanging in the Hermitage."

"The Hermitage?"

"Yes, it's quite a lovely establishment," said Klaus. "Tourists flock there every year to gaze at the collection of art that is on display there." He smiled again. "Have you ever been?"

"Unfortunately, no," said Caroline. "I lived in a small town before I came here, so I never really went anywhere. My life, which had been mapped out for me since I was a little girl, never allowed me to do anything that would go against what was planned."

"That's quite a pity," said Klaus. "But, it can easily be remedied. I'll take you wherever you like. Just name it and we'll go. Rome, Paris, and even Tokyo." He gently took her hand. "The world is yours for the taking, Caroline. Great cities, and art, and music. Places that are full of genuine beauty."

"You mean like New Orleans?"

"New Orleans is just one city out of thousands," said Klaus. "It has its art and culture, but not like the others."

Caroline blinked. "You'd actually take me to all those places? You're not just saying that? I swear to God, Klaus, if you're just saying these things to get me to trust you..."

"I assure you, Caroline, I would never say things and then take them back five minutes later," said Klaus. "I mean everything I said." He brought his free hand up to her face, gently caressing it before running his thumb across her bottom lip. "A beautiful thing such as yourself deserves nothing but the best."

Just as he was about to lean in and kiss her, Klaus detected a familiar presence in the garden with them and turned to see his brother, Kol, standing there. Great, what the hell did he want? Caroline didn't dare let go of Klaus' hand, especially since she wasn't sure just what Kol was capable of.

"What the hell is so urgent that you had to interrupt me like this?"

Kol smiled at Klaus' annoyance. "Nothing but mere curiosity, brother. I got wind of a new face in our mansion." His smile widened as he looked at Caroline. "And a rather _pretty_ face at that." He took her free hand and brought it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Greetings, love, I'm Kol Mikaelson. What is your name?"

Caroline gulped. "Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you, Kol."

"Likewise, Caroline," said Kol. "And there's no need to be afraid of me. I don't bite...much."

Klaus then decided to speak, removing Caroline's hand from Kol's. "That's enough, Kol. You came to introduce yourself and now that you have, I suggest you leave. I'm sure that Lexi is expecting you."

Kol tilted his head. "You think I'd betray Alexia by going after Miss Forbes? Niklaus, you wound me. That was not my intention at all. I must say, you're rather protective of her. Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?"

"Nothing that I'd share with you," said Klaus. "Now, if you'd like to walk out of here with your spleen on the inside, I'd suggest you leave now."

Kol said nothing to that and walked away, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone. Caroline watched him go and bit her lip. What the hell was _that_ about? Klaus had just acted like an alpha male in a pack that kept other males away from his prospective mate. She looked at him and saw that he was still a bit peeved about the scene they had been in.

"Klaus, you can calm down now," she said. "He's gone."

"Right, sorry about that, love," he replied. "My brother has a rather nasty habit of making entrances. How Lexi puts up with him is beyond my comprehension." He sighed. "Though, I suppose it's true what they say, love is blind."

_**Note: Sorry, guys, had to bring Kol into the fray. Don't worry, he's not a threat, since I paired him with Lexi, but I thought I'd bring him in just for fun. Fret not, Klaroline fans, our leads will kiss. I know you feel like I teased you with it, only to ruin it, but I can assure you that your benevolent author has big plans for Klaus and Caroline, and a kiss is definitely one of them, and maybe more. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Klaus gives Caroline a tour of the mansion and shows her his art collection, during which she meets Kol.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! Just got the idea for this chapter and wanted to post it.**_

_After the Encounter with Kol..._

**K**laus noticed that Caroline was quiet again as they walked back into the mansion and he knew why. She was still nervous around him, and he couldn't blame her. After all, the events of last night were still fresh and he couldn't force trust on a nervous human, which was what she was. She'd trust him in time, and because he was immortal, he had all the time in the world. He gently took her hand and massaged the back of it with his thumb. Caroline felt his thumb on her hand and looked at him, her heart racing as her breath in her throat. Why was this powerful and obviously hot vampire insisting on having her be part of a world that she had so violently stumbled upon last night? It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his hospitality, she did, it was just that this wasn't the fresh start she was hoping for when she moved to New Orleans.

"Don't be so nervous around me, Caroline," he said softly. "You are in no danger here."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "It's just...I don't know what to think about all this. We only just met last night and you're being so kind to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the new dresses you gave me, and for the flowers you left in my room, but..."

Klaus gently placed his index fingers on her lips. "Shhh. You don't have to explain, love, I understand. It's going to take time for you to trust me. I promise you, I won't force you. Take all the time you need."

Caroline nodded. "If it's all right with you, I think I'd like to go lay down."

"Of course," said Klaus. "I'll walk you to your room."

Caroline shook her head and pulled her hand out of his. "Thank you, but I think I'll go by myself." She went to walk away, but turned and looked back at him. "I'll see you later."

Klaus nodded and watched her walk away from him. Shit, she was so beautiful and it irked him that she hadn't been in New Orleans a month and already she was caught in the middle of a supernatural war. He made a silent vow that he'd take her fear away, even if he had to rip Marcel's heart out of his chest and decapitate him for good measure.

"Something troubles you, Niklaus?"

Klaus was brought out of his reverie by the arrival of his brother, Elijah. Whenever he was in need of advice, he always looked to Elijah to guide him in the right direction, and he could certainly use his brother's guidance at the moment.

"You could say that," he replied. "Our young guest doesn't trust me. I can sense a great deal of fear coming off her."

"You mean Miss Forbes?" said Elijah. "Well, I can't say I blame her. After all, she witnessed a murder by Marcel's minions, and now you've brought her into our world, a world she's not familiar with. Humans are fragile beings, Niklaus, and you can't force them to trust you. You have to _earn_ it."

"I know," said Klaus. "I just want her to know that she has nothing to fear from me." He clenched his fists. "I can't let Marcel find her, Elijah. I've seen what he does to humans and I'll do everything in power to prevent Caroline from becoming his next victim."

Elijah nodded. "I understand." He cleared his throat. "Speaking of Marcel, I trust that you'll be monitoring his activities?"

"Yes," said Klaus. "I want our best trackers on him. I need to know what his next move is."

Elijah nodded again. He knew who Klaus was referring to without even asking. He was referring to Damon, Kol, and Rebekah. They had tracking skills unlike any other vampires in their gang and they usually found what they were looking for. If anyone could track Marcel, it would be those three.

"I'll alert Damon right away."

"Alert me to what?"

Klaus and Elijah turned around to see Damon standing there. He had obviously caught the tail end of their conversation, because he had a curious look on his face. Klaus looked at his brother and then approached his right hand man.

"I want you, Rebekah, and Kol to keep an extra close watch on Marcel. I have reason to believe that he's after Caroline. Obviously, he knows that she witnessed one of his latest kills and he's going to have his best trackers looking for her. Should you find one, I want you to show no mercy."

Damon nodded. "As you command, Klaus. I'll tell Rebekah and Kol what you told me."

"Good," said Klaus. "Now, go."

With another nod, Damon left to tell Rebekah and Kol about the assignment that Klaus was sending them on. Once the blue-eyed Salvatore was gone, Klaus looked at Elijah. There was a silence between the brothers until Elijah spoke.

"Are you certain that this will work?"

"It has to," he replied. "I have to protect Caroline at _all_ costs, Elijah. Sophie predicted that Caroline is to be my Queen, and I don't want her to die before the prediction comes true."

Elijah nodded. "I understand, brother." He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't trust witches?"

"I don't," said Klaus. "In Sophie's case, however, I decided to make an exception. Come hell or high water, I will destroy Marcel."

_Caroline's Room – Later..._

_The city was dark and foggy as Caroline walked through the streets. Her breathing was fast and panicky, and she didn't know why she was out here, and without another soul in sight for miles. She then saw a light coming from the alley and, curiously, she entered the alley and followed the light, not sure where it would lead her._

_As she went further in, she didn't really anything of importance. That is, until she came to the end, where she saw what looked like a body under a sheet. Scowling curiously, she approached the sheet and knelt down next to it, just like she had seen medical examiners do it on the crime dramas she liked to watch on TV. When she lifted the sheet, she came face to face with...her own face._

Caroline shot up in bed, screaming as she forced herself awake. Looking around, she saw that she was in her room in Klaus' mansion. It had all been a dream, and yet, it felt real. What the hell was that all about? Why did she see herself as the murder victim?

Suddenly, the light came on and door to her room opened. Caroline looked over to see Klaus standing in the doorway. He had heard her scream and had come to see if she was all right. Of course, it was evident from the panic on her face that she wasn't all right. In fact, she was scared.

"Caroline, what happened? I heard you scream."

A sob escaped her throat as she replied, "I had a nightmare. A very vivid one."

Klaus slowly approached the bed and sat down next to her, carefully taking her hand in his. "Did you want to talk about it? If you don't, I'll understand."

Caroline shook her head. "N..No, I'll tell you. Well, it starts out innocently enough. I'm walking through the city and it's dark and foggy. I then see this light coming from the alley. I follow it, not sure where it would lead, but at the same time, I'm curious. I finally reach the end and see a body under a sheet. I kneel before it and when I pick up the sheet, I see...myself." She sighed. "That's when I woke up. It was just...the most horrific thing I had ever seen."

Klaus saw her start to cry again and pulled her into his arms, gently running his fingers through her hair as she sobbed against his chest. "Shhh. It's all right, love. I'm here, you're safe."

Caroline sniffed and wrapped her arms around him. In that moment, she felt like Klaus was her only hope, and that she could trust him with her life. Although she still didn't quite understand what was going on around her, something told her that the only way she could was to let go of her fear.

Sniffing again, she pulled back, looking into Klaus' greenish blue eyes with her blue ones, her heart hammering as she felt him caress her cheek her cheek with his hand. Then, before she could stop herself, she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers in a soft, passionate kiss. Klaus returned her kiss and moaned against her mouth as their tongues collided. In that moment, the world seemed to fade away and it was just them. No nightmare, no Marcel threat, nothing.

A few more minutes passed before Caroline pulled back again, reluctantly breaking the kiss, looking into Klaus' eyes again, trembling as she felt him run his thumb across her bottom lip, like he had done when he showed her his paintings earlier.

"Stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

Klaus nodded at her request. "Don't worry, love, I'm not going anywhere."

Caroline nodded back and, kissing him one time, turned off the light and laid back down, Klaus following suit half a beat later. Smiling slightly, Caroline snuggled up against him, nuzzling his chest, yawning and closing her eyes. Klaus smiled and kissed her forehead as he ran his fingers through her hair again, breathing in her sweet scent.

_**Note: I think this chapter is one of my best, don't you? I even included a Klaroline kiss for you guys. And, yes, Klaus does know about Sophie's prediction, to answer a question that one of my reviewers asked me a while ago. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Klaus tells Elijah that he will protect Caroline from Marcel, having known about Sophie's prediction. Later, Caroline has a nightmare about herself being a murder victim.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, guys! You are awesome! No spoilers, just follow along!**_

_Caroline's Room – Next Day..._

**T**he rays of the morning sun shone brightly into the room, illuminating everything in its path. Caroline groaned as she felt it making contact with her eyes, sitting up slowly and looking around. She had slept through the night without having a single nightmare, and all because Klaus had stayed and comforted her when she needed him. Speaking of, she looked over and saw that his side of the bed empty. Caroline was about to ask herself where he could've gone when she smelled something delicious outside her door. Licking her lips, she looked over and saw Klaus coming in, a tray in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Would the lady fancy some breakfast in bed?"

Caroline giggled. "Yes, she certainly would." She took another whiff of the delicious aroma and licked her lips again. "It smells really good, Klaus. What did you make?"

"I figured that you might enjoy a taste of New Orleans," he replied. "So, I had the kitchen staff prepare some delicious beignets for you."

"Beignets? Oh, I've always wanted to try one of those," said Caroline. "One of the places that I was planning on visiting was the Cafe Du Monde, which is _famous_ for their beignets." She sighed. "Though, I guess a visit there now isn't advised, right?"

"Not without protection, no," said Klaus. "Marcel is still a threat, and I'd hate for you to become his next victim." He placed the tray on the bed and carefully climbed in, watching her as she took a bite of the pastries in front of her. "I trust that you were able to sleep through the night?"

Caroline nodded. "I did. Thank you for staying with me, Klaus. I probably would've had more nightmares if you hadn't been there for me." She shook her head. "You know, you're going to think I'm crazy for saying this, but Sophie told me that I would meet a dark man who, in actuality, is a King, and that he would make me his Queen after he makes a believer out of me."

"You're not crazy, love," said Klaus. "As a matter of fact, I know all about Sophie's prediction. That's one of the reasons I want to protect you. I don't want you to die before you become my Queen."

"You _know_ about the prediction?" said Caroline. "But, how?"

"The witches in the Quarter normally don't practice their magic because of Marcel," said Klaus. "If one was caught practicing magic, the penalty is death. Sophie, however, is a bit of a rebel. She neither fears nor cares about Marcel's law. She saw something special in you and she risked everything to make the prediction that led you to me."

Caroline didn't know what to say to that. She couldn't believe that he knew about Sophie and her prediction the whole time. _I guess knowing about it gave him enough of an incentive to protect me from Marcel,_ she thought. _I wonder, though, was my nightmare a warning or was it a coincidence?_

"What about my nightmare?" she said. "Do you think it means anything? I saw myself as a murder victim, and that could mean something bad."

"You'll have to ask Sophie that, love," said Klaus. "I'll arrange for her to come here so that you can ask her about your dream. In fact, I'll make sure I'm here when she interprets it. I'm kind of curious about it myself."

Caroline was about to answer him when there was a knock on the door. Klaus carefully got off the bed and went to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Rebekah."

Klaus looked at Caroline and then opened the door so that his sister could come in. Closing the door for privacy, he said, "I trust the mission went well last night?"

"It went better than we anticipated, actually," his sister replied. "Damon, Kol, and I tracked Marcel's men all through the city. We caught one of them when we got to Jackson Square and we showed him no mercy, just like you told us to." She smirked evilly. "As a matter of fact, we brought him and his friend back here for questioning and possible torture."

Caroline, who had heard all this, spoke up. "Wait, did you say you were going to torture one of Marcel's minions?"

"Not just one, _both_ of them," said Rebekah, looking at the other blonde. "Of course, we'll ask them questions about their boss and if they fail to give us the information we want, we'll use brute force on them." She cleared her throat. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, Niklaus' sister. I take it that you're Caroline, the girl that my brother is so willing to protect?"

"I am," said Caroline. "It's nice to meet you, Rebekah. At least, I _think_ it's nice, considering what you were just talking about."

"Don't let the gruffness fool you, love," said Klaus. "My sister is actually a sweet girl underneath." He looked back at his sister. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me, Bekah?"

"There is," said Rebekah. "It turns out that my ex-boyfriend, Alexander, is working for Marcel."

"Isn't Alexander a vampire hunter?"

"Yes, but Marcel is so willing to have him on his side that he doesn't have a clue about his profession," said Rebekah. "The only thing he knows is that Alexander is swift, deadly, and good at what he does."

"Why would Marcel have a vampire hunter looking for me?" said Caroline. "_I'm_ not a vampire."

"Alexander isn't hunting _you_, Caroline," said Rebekah. "He's after Nik. Fortunately, Damon, Kol, and I were able to stop him. In fact, he's one of the minions that we caught in Jackson Square last night. I would've volunteered to torture him, but I'm letting Damon and Kol handle him. Given my history with him, I would've killed him too quickly because he'd provoke me by stirring up emotions from the past."

Klaus nodded. "Thank you, Bekah. Carry on with what you're doing and we'll talk more later."

Rebekah nodded as well. "All right." Before she walked out, she turned to Caroline and added, "It was lovely to have met you, Caroline. Perhaps we can go shopping in the Quarter together. True, I have Elena, Katerina, Lexi, and Sage, but I need someone new to shop with."

Caroline nodded slowly. "Okay."

Rebekah smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone. Once the other blonde was gone, Caroline said, "No offense, Klaus, but your sister seems to be a little...rough around the edges."

"None taken," he replied. "Rebekah _does_ tend to be a bit brash, but you'll get used to it in time."

Caroline nodded again. She wasn't sure if she _would_ get used to Rebekah, but after she said that she wanted to go shopping with her, she decided to give her a shot.

_**Note: An update for you! Don't ask how or why Alexander's involvement came about, my muse can be an evil bitch when she wants to be. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Klaus tells Caroline that he knows about Sophie and the prediction.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are amazing!**_

_2 Weeks Later..._

**T**wo weeks had gone by since Caroline started living in the Mikaelson mansion and news of activity from Marcel hadn't surfaced. The lack of activity was enough to make anyone nervous, especially since they had released Alexander from the dungeon to spy for them. Of course, trusting a hunter was dangerous, but it was the best shot they had.

Caroline had taken advantage of the lull by going shopping with Rebekah. She found the blonde vampire to be very good company for her and it felt good to be out and about again. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being at the mansion, which she did, but Caroline needed a change in pace once in a while. Plus, it would give her a break from Klaus. That man had been on her mind lately, especially since they kissed two weeks ago, even if she tried to pretend that it was a moment of weakness.

"Something troubles you, Caroline?"

Rebekah's question brought her out of her reverie just then. "Huh? Oh, uh, it's nothing, Rebekah."

"Oh, bullshit, it's not nothing," the blonde vampire scolded. "Now, come on, tell me what's going on. You started out all chatty and then, you suddenly got quiet."

Caroline sighed. She knew that she couldn't lie her way out of this, because Rebekah, being a vampire, would sense that she wasn't being honest, so she decided to just lay it all out and see what the outcome was going to be.

"All right, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me something first."

"What might that be?"

"That you don't tell Klaus about it. I know that he's your brother and it's impossible to keep secrets from him, but you've got to promise me that what gets said between us stays between us."

Rebekah nodded. "All right, I promise not to tell Nik. Now, what's on your mind?"

"Klaus and I kissed," said Caroline. "Two weeks ago, after he came to comfort me. I had this nightmare and he came to my room when he heard me scream. One thing led to another and before I could stop myself, I'm kissing him."

"Did he kiss you back?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes."

"I knew it! Sage owes me $10,000."

"Wait, you mean you already knew about it?" said Caroline. "I just told you now."

"Oh, the girls and I have kind of a wager going on," said Rebekah. "Two weeks ago, when you arrived at the mansion, Sage told me that you and Nik would be kissing your first night. I told her that she was full of shit, of course, and that you would kiss your second night and if I won, she had to pay me $10,000. If she won, I would pay her $100,000."

"You were placing bets on me?" said Caroline. "Rebekah, why would you do that?"

"Come on, Caroline, don't be so naïve," said Rebekah. "Nik is attracted to you, and although you're trying to deny it, I know that _you're_ attracted to _him_. My brother has been around for over a thousand years and in that time, he has had quite a number of women, but none has attracted him as much as you. He's been under a spell, _your_ spell."

Caroline wanted to deny it, but found that it was impossible. She really was attracted to Klaus, accent and all. Sighing, she said, "Yes, Rebekah, I'm attracted to Klaus. I was afraid of him at first, but ever since we kissed, it's like I'm seeing him in another way."

Rebekah smiled. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Not giving the other blonde a chance to reply, she added, "Come on, let's continue shopping."

_Mikaelson Mansion – Later on..._

It was early in the evening by the time Caroline got back to the mansion, still thinking about what Rebekah told her. She couldn't believe that she had been placing bets on her. However, she didn't have time to really think about it because when she walked into her bedroom, she saw a box on the table with an envelope with her name on it in Klaus' handwriting. Curious as to what it was, she carefully opened it and unfolded the paper inside to see the message that had been written for her:

"_My Dear Caroline,_

_I would be honored if you'd join me for dinner. I took the liberty of providing you with a dress. I think you would look ravishing in it._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus."_

Caroline then opened the box and discovered a sleeveless blue ball gown. It was definitely beautiful and there was no denying that Klaus had chosen this carefully. He wanted tonight to be special for them, though it did make her curious about what direction he wanted to take things. Rebekah had told her that he was attracted to her, so maybe he was using this as his way of telling her.

_I guess the only way to know for sure is to do as the note commands and join him for dinner,_ she thought. _After all, he did go to the trouble of choosing this dress for me._

Her mind made up, Caroline went to the bathroom to shower. Something told her that she was going to enjoy herself tonight, even if she had yet to know how this evening was going to end up for her and Klaus.

_That Evening..._

Klaus looked into the mirror, checking his tie. He didn't know why, but he was feeling a bit nervous about this evening. He wanted everything to be perfect for Caroline, show her how special she was to him. Elijah noticed and decided to step in.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" he said. "You're going to be fine."

"That's easy for _you_ to say, brother," said Klaus. "_You're_ not the one who is trying to make an evening perfect for a human girl you fancy."

"Maybe not, but I do understand the importance of making a good first impression, Niklaus," said Elijah. "You think I got Katerina to be my wife just by my looks? No, I made sure that I was a perfect gentleman to her when we first began courting."

Klaus was about to reply when Caroline was seen coming toward them, wearing the dress that he had picked out for her. Elijah smiled and said, "My word, Niklaus, she is a vision, isn't she?"

Klaus cleared his throat. "You look beautiful tonight, Caroline." He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "Shall we head into the dining room?"

Caroline smiled and nodded. "Yes, we shall."

Klaus then placed her hand in the crook of his arm and led her into the dining room. Elijah watched them go and another smile appeared on his face. This was definitely the first time in centuries that he had seen his brother truly happy, and that Caroline was the one responsible for such a thing.

As they entered the dining room, Caroline saw that the whole room was decorated for a romantic evening for two. She looked at Klaus and saw a gleam in his eyes that hadn't been there when she first walked in. She licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"I, uh, like what you've done with the place."

"Thank you," he replied. "I wanted everything to be perfect for this evening."

"You definitely did a good job," said Caroline. "I think it's safe to say that this might be the best first date I've been on in a while." Realizing what she had just said, she added, "Unless, of course, you think that it's too soon to call this a date."

"Caroline, relax, you're thinking too much," said Klaus. "You can call this a date or whatever you like. The term is not important. What is important is making sure we enjoy ourselves."

_After Dinner..._

Caroline smiled at Klaus as she took a few spoonfuls of ice cream. It had been an amazing dinner: roast chicken, sesame rice, and French green beans, as well as fresh baked bread. Klaus returned her smile and took a sip of wine. Getting an idea, he got up and went to the stereo, placing a CD into the deck, and when he chose a song that would suit the mood, he pressed PLAY, and approached Caroline as the music began to play behind him.

"May I have this dance, love?"

Caroline nodded at him. "You may."

Klaus then took her hand, helped her up out of the chair and led her into the ball room, where he held her close to him as they danced to the music. For some reason, there was a certain calmness that seemed to overtake them as they danced. It was quiet until Klaus spoke up.

"I know I said this already, but you really do look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied. "You definitely have good taste."

"Of course," said Klaus. "When you've lived a thousand years, you learn certain characteristics, and having good taste is one of them." He twirled her a bit and then pulled her back toward him. "I've found myself unable to focus since our kiss two weeks ago. It's awakened something in me that I thought died centuries ago."

Caroline gulped. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" said Klaus. "You've done nothing wrong. If anything, you've done something right." He moved in closer so that their faces were inches apart. "How about we take things up a notch?"

Caroline didn't get to reply, because he then captured her lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss. Smiling against his mouth, Caroline returned his kiss. As they continued to kiss, Klaus vamp sped them to his bedroom, closing and locking the door for privacy. He gently pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss as he caressed her small body with his hands, memorizing her every curve.

He then reached behind her and undid the zipper of her dress, slipping the straps off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Once he had gotten the dress off, he led her to the bed, depositing her onto the cool sheets and following after her half a beat later.

Caroline reached up and removed his jacket, along with his tie and shirt. She went to reach for his belt when he grabbed her hand. "What's the rush, love? Let me get you ready for me first."

Although disappointed, Caroline nodded. "Okay. But, don't take too long to get me ready. I'm as eager for this as you are."

Klaus smiled and kissed her while running his hands up and down her body, reaching behind her to undo the clasps of her bra and then moving to push her panties down her legs. As he did so, the smell of her blood reached his nose, making his fangs pop out. Quickly, he moved up to kiss her neck, scraping the skin with one of his fangs, feeling her tremble underneath.

Caroline groaned as she felt what he was doing and said, "Go ahead, Klaus. Bite me, I want you to."

Upon hearing her give her consent, Klaus kissed her neck again to raise the vein before sinking his fangs into her, growling hungrily as he drank. He then removed his pants and underwear, driving his cock into her core, thrusting hard and fast. Caroline gyrated against his thrusts, keeping in sync with him as they went.

_**Note: Hot damn, I think this was my best chapter yet!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Klaus and Caroline have a romantic dinner and make love after they have a dance on the ball room floor.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – Early Next Day..._

**T**he fresh air felt good against her skin as Caroline walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the city as the sun began to rise. As she continued to stare out at the view, Caroline thought about the wonderful evening she and Klaus had together. Everything about it was magical: the dinner, the dancing, and afterward, the amazing sex. She then brought her hand to her neck, feeling the bite mark that Klaus had given her and shivering a little. Truth be told, it was a new experience for her, but because he was so gentle with her, it made the experience not seem so bad.

She was still thinking about it when she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist, as well as the soft brush of lips on her fingers. Smiling, she said, "Hey there, Klaus."

Klaus returned her smile. "Good morning, love. I was wondering where you were when I woke up."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to wake up and find me gone," said Caroline. "I wanted to come out onto the balcony and watch the sunrise."

Klaus nodded and gently took her hand away from the bite, kissing it and feeling her shiver. "I had a wonderful time last night, Caroline. I hope you did too."

"Oh, I _definitely_ enjoyed myself," said Caroline. "You know how to show a girl a good time."

"Of course I do," said Klaus. "You're my Queen. I should be able to show her a good time." He turned her around in his arms and kissed her. "Even in the early morning, you're beautiful. I knew it when I stayed with you in your room after you had that nightmare."

Caroline returned his kiss and they backed into the room, after which she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. As they continued to kiss, they fell onto the bed, laughing as they held each other close, basking in the glow of the morning after. Caroline felt at peace for the first time since she moved to New Orleans.

Klaus nuzzled her neck, kissing her bite mark again. "You'd make a very beautiful vampire, Caroline."

Caroline closed her eyes. "You really think so?"

"Yes," he replied. "You'd not only be beautiful, but you'd also be powerful."

Caroline smiled as she heard him say that. She never really thought about it when she first arrived here, but the longer she lived in Klaus' mansion with him, the idea of becoming a vampire wasn't at all bad. She knew that if she remained human, she'd eventually grow old and die while Klaus was...well, still Klaus.

"Would you turn me?"

Klaus stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. "In a heartbeat."

"Then, do it," said Caroline. "I want you to turn me, Klaus. Make me a vampire like you. I don't give a shit about Marcel. I only care about you. I was scared of you in the beginning, mostly because I wasn't sure if you would do to me what Marcel's men did to the woman in the alley. But, in the two weeks since I've been here, you showed me that I had nothing to be afraid of, that you weren't going to harm me." She opened her eyes. "Turn me, Klaus. I want to live forever."

Klaus said nothing at first, just considered her request. She definitely had fire in her, and that fire would certainly make her a powerful vampire indeed. She seemed determined to be by his side forever. "Are you sure this is what you want, Caroline? I'm all for it, but I need to know if you really want this. This is something you can't change your mind about once it happens."

"I'm positive," she replied. "I can't go back to my old life anyway. I said good-bye to it after I left Mystic Falls. _This_ is my home now. _You're_ my home now. You and your family are my family now. My mother died after I graduated from college, so there's nothing worth going home to anymore."

Klaus smiled. "Then, I'll turn you. But, not now. We'll wait until tonight. I want my family there when I turn you. This is something that they should witness."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "Good idea. They should be our witnesses. The more, the merrier."

_Elsewhere..._

Little did Klaus and Caroline know that Alexander had been listening to their conversation from his hiding place in the garden, recording the conversation. He then went to the French Quarter, where Marcel had his headquarters. When he saw the hunter return, he gave him a smile.

"I take it you have news for me?"

Alexander nodded. "Indeed I do. I recorded their every word on the tape recorder you gave me. Klaus intends on turning the girl tonight."

"Not unless we prevent it from taking place." Marcel smirked evilly. "Alexander, at dusk, I will send you to the mansion. I want you to sneak in, grab Miss Forbes, and bring her to me. Klaus must hold her in high esteem and once he knows we have her, he'll do _anything_ to get her back."

Alexander nodded again. "It shall be done."

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? I was reading one of the stories in my one shot series and it prompted me to write this latest chapter. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Klaus and Caroline have some tender moments in the early morning after their steamy night together, during which they discuss Caroline becoming a vampire. Elsewhere, Alexander reports to Marcel.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – That Evening..._

"**O**h, Caroline, you look absolutely beautiful."

Elena couldn't help but be in awe of Caroline's dress. It was a blood red gown with a plunging neckline that revealed just the right amount of cleaveage, complete with matching pumps. Her long, blonde hair was styled up in a sexy French twist, courtesy of Rebekah, and there seemed to be a regal air about her, something that made it obvious that Caroline was born to be a Queen, and not just _any_ Queen either, she was born to be _Klaus'_ Queen.

"Thank you," she replied. "I _feel_ beautiful." She sighed. "I just can't believe that after tonight, I'll no longer be human, but a vampire, like you ladies." She then looked at the women assembled. "How did you adjust to the changes you went through?"

"I won't lie to you, Caroline, it wasn't easy transitioning from being alive to being part of the undead," said Sage. "When Finn turned me, I had some difficulty, but thankfully, he was there to help me every step of the way."

Katherine nodded. "Elijah did the same after I was turned. He barely left my side the whole time."

"Yeah, I don't know where I'd be if Damon wasn't there to teach me how to hunt and feed," said Elena. "He was patient with me and showed me where to go to find the best victims. He even taught me his Snatch, Eat, Erase technique, the same thing he learned when _he_ was a new vampire."

Lexi nodded. "Kol was an excellent teacher for me. Granted, it was a bit of a rocky start, but I caught on quickly."

"Wow, that's awesome," said Caroline. "You were definitely lucky to have those guys around."

"We were," said Elena. "And you'll be just as lucky when you turn, because Klaus will be there for you every step of the way. Believe me, when he commits to something, he's in it for the long haul, and that includes turning his true love."

Caroline smiled at that. This evening was certain to go smoothly, there was no question about it, and by the end of it, she'd become a vampire, just like her new friends.

_Elsewhere..._

Alexander was making his way to the mansion, hell bent on carrying out Marcel's orders. He didn't care if he had to take a few down with him, just as long as he succeeded in his mission. However, he didn't get far, because no sooner did he enter the grounds than he was surrounded by Kol, Damon, and Elijah.

"Well, well, look who decided to crash our party," said Kol. "It's the hunter that we sent back to Marcel to retrieve information. I take it that you have something that we can use?"

Alexander growled at that, since getting caught wasn't part of the plan. In fact, it pissed him off knowing that he wasn't informed about this from Marcel. "What makes you think I have anything to tell you? Just because I was hanging around his headquarters for two weeks as your little spy, that doesn't mean I'd have something."

"Come on, man, you think we're really that stupid?" said Damon. "You have to have gotten something from your boss. Otherwise, what was the sense in even coming back at all?"

"I don't have to tell you lot a damn thing," said Alexander. "Matter of fact, I'll only reveal what Marcel's intentions are if you deliver me to your boss personally. No audience, no news."

Damon and Kol looked at each other, obviously confused by this. Why would he refuse to tell them? Elijah then stepped forward, eyeing the hunter suspiciously. "If we deliver you to Niklaus, as you're demanding, will you be true to your word and tell us what we need to know?"

"I'll tell you everything."

Elijah wasn't sure if he should believe him, but signaled for Damon and Kol, telling them to tie Alexander up so that he didn't get any ideas, and to also take his weapons from him. The two younger vampires obeyed and as soon as they got their prisoner bound, they then escorted him into the mansion, Elijah following behind them. He didn't like what he was sensing, not at all. Something told him that Marcel had something sinister planned, something that Klaus wasn't going to like.

_Klaus' Study – Several Minutes Later..._

Klaus was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a new suit for Caroline's turning ceremony. He wanted everything to be perfect, especially for his Queen. He was still looking at his reflection when there was a knock at the double doors. Great, who the hell was this?

"Who is it?"

"Niklaus, open up. It's Elijah."

Curious to what his brother could want, Klaus went to the doors and opened them, revealing Elijah, along with Damon, Kol, and a pissed off (as well as tied up) Alexander.

"What's this hunter doing here?" There was no mistaking the annoyance in Klaus' voice as he asked that question.

"He claims he has information for us," said Elijah. "However, he will only give it to us if we delivered him to you. Niklaus, I know it's not a good time, what with the ceremony set to begin within the next several hours, but I wouldn't be bringining this to your attention if it wasn't important."

Klaus said nothing, just gestured for Alexander to be brought into the study, which Damon and Kol obeyed, pulling their prisoner along. Elijah followed and then closed the doors for privacy. Once that was done, Klaus went to his desk, sitting down and taking out a bottle of wine, pouring it into the glass before him.

"Now, hunter, you say that you have information for us," he said. "Well then, let's have it. Keep in mind, though, that no matter what you say, your life is hanging by a mere thread."

Alexander sighed and said, "Marcel told me of a plan to lure you into a trap."

"Does he?" said Klaus. "And how, pray tell, does he plan to make that possible?"

"He plans to do it with the human girl you're planning to turn tonight," said Alexander. "In fact, he sent me here personally to fetch her and bring her to him. It is his reasoning that if you knew that we had her, you'd do just about anything to get her back."

Klaus listened to this and with every word, he felt his blood boil. He growled and then vamp sped over to Alexander, pinning him against the wall, causing Damon and Kol to let go of the ropes they had led him in with. He then took a knife out of his pocket and placed it against the hunter's throat.

"There's only one problem with that plan. I will not allow you or Marcel to so much as _touch_ Caroline!"

Alexander laughed at that. "What are you going to do, kill me? Go ahead, you bastard, end me right now. But know that Marcel will carry out his plan, one way or the other."

No sooner did he finish than Klaus sliced his throat with the knife, ignoring the blood that splattered all over his face and clothes, watching as the asshole fell dead on the floor. "Not if _I_ have anything to say about it."

Once Alexander was dead, Klaus looked at Kol, Damon, and Elijah, who had seen what just happened. "Gentlemen, I think our war with Marcel has just claimed its first casualty, and I intend to add Marcel himself to that list for what he plans to do."

_**Note: And with that, I end Chapter 9. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "In the Lion's Den," Klaus kills Alexander after learning of Marcel's plan.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews! I got the idea for this chapter earlier and I want to share. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Several Hours Later..._

**C**aroline was getting anxious as she waited for Klaus to arrive and wondered what was taking him so long. She knew that he wanted this just as badly as she did, so she couldn't understand what the delay was. Rebekah sensed her anxiety from where she stood and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be here, Caroline," she said. "I know my brother. He would never be late for anything."

Caroline slowly nodded, but didn't get to reply, because the doors to the ceremony room opened and Klaus was seen coming toward them, along with Damon, Kol, and Elijah. Caroline saw blood on Klaus' face and clothes, which made her nervous. She went over to him, a worried look on her face.

"What happened to you? Is that..."

"No, love, it's not my blood," he replied. "It's Alexander's. Marcel had sent him here to capture you and bring you to him."

"Shit, and I thought you forgot all about the ceremony," said Caroline. "You don't think that he'll still try to come after me, do you? I mean, he's going to know that his plan failed."

"We'll go through with your turning as planned," said Klaus. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you remain human one second longer." He looked toward Elijah. "Elijah, I want you to stand guard outside. Marcel may not be done with us just yet."

Elijah nodded. "As you wish, Niklaus."

Klaus nodded as well and watched as his brother left the room, closing the door. Caroline looked at him and there was a moment of silence between them before she said, "Are you sure that you still want to go through with this, Klaus?"

"Yes," he replied. "If you remain human, you'll be vulnerable. At least as a vampire, you'll be strong, fearless, ageless." He gently grabbed her arms. "More importantly, we can be together for eternity." He kissed her gently. "Isn't that what you want, Caroline?"

Caroline smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "Yes, more than anything."

Klaus kissed her one more time before nodding to Sage to dim the lights in the room. Once that was done, Lexi lit the candles, giving off a romantic ambiance. Then, after the mood was set, Klaus stood before Caroline, bit into his wrist and placed it by her mouth, groaning as he felt her grab it with her hands and drink the blood oozing from the wound. Surprisingly, it had a sweet taste, like the beignets he had treated her to, only slightly sweeter. When he was sure she had enough, he pulled his wrist away, placing his hands on either side of her face.

Before he went through with the next part, he said, "Are you ready, Caroline?"

"I am," she replied. "Do it."

Nodding, Klaus then snapped her neck and caught her as she fell forward, gently placing her on the floor. He then signaled to Kol, who brought in a girl that they found on the streets and compelled to behave. No sooner was the victim brought in than Caroline inhaled as she sat up. The smell of the girl's blood reached her nostrils, causing her canines to grow to double their normal size, and quickly getting to her feet, she attacked the girl, growling hungrily as she tasted her blood. Klaus watched this with interest and couldn't help but smile. After a few minutes, Caroline released the girl and watched as she fell to the floor by her feet. Then, she turned to look at Klaus, the blood of her victim still on her face and chin, with a big smear of it on her chest.

"How do you feel, Caroline?"

"I feel...strangely liberated."

"You've successfully crossed over to the world of the undead," said Klaus. "I felt the same way after I was first turned." He approached her and took her hand, placing something into her palm. "I had Sophie make this for you. It'll keep you safe from the sun."

Caroline opened her palm and saw a ring. It was beautiful, with a gold band (no doubt to match the blonde in her hair) and blue stone (no doubt to match the blue in her eyes). She slipped it on her finger, already feeling the spell that Sophie placed on it envelope itself around her. She looked at Klaus again and a strange heat began to course through her body, which frightened her a little bit.

Noticing this, he said, "What's wrong, love?"

"I don't know. I looked at you just now and I felt this strange heat coursing through me."

"When you're a vampire, your emotions are heightened," said Klaus. "That heat is coming from the intense feelings you have for me. That, Caroline, is not to be feared, but _embraced_. This is who you are now. I know it's going to be hard to adjust, but you'll get used to it."

Caroline nodded, not giving a shit about the blood from her victim, she wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and kissed him, the heat she had felt earlier intensifying. Klaus pulled her closer as he returned her kiss, also feeling the heat between them.

_**Note: I know this is short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Damn, this chapter was kind of difficult to write. Even though I got the idea, I also didn't want it to be the same as Chapter 1 of "Deadly Beauty," even if that story is completely different from this one. Anyway, stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
